In light-sensitive silver halide photographic materials for use in making images for direct appreciation. particularly color photographic paper and the like, as the dye-forming couplers therefor, generally, yellow couplers, magenta couplers and cyan couplers are used in combination. As the magenta coupler out of these couplers, pyrazoloazole-type magenta couplers have been developed in recent years.
The pyrazoloazole-type magenta coupler, unlike those 5-pyrazolone-type magenta couplers, which have conventionally been used, is characteristic of being advantageous in the color reproducibility because the dye formed therefrom has no secondary absorption in the proximity of 430 nm.
On the other hand, those yellow couplers which are used generally along with the above-mentioned magenta coupler have disadvantages that the absorption maximum wavelength of the dye formed therefrom is generally positioned on the longer wave side than the absorption wavelength desirable for the color reproducibility, and the absorption of the dye in the longer wavelength region exceeding 500 nm does not sharply diminish to nil.
Accordingly, in such a silver halide light-sensitive photographic material, there has been a problem that, even if a pyrazoloazole-type coupler is used as a magenta coupler, any adequate color reproducibility for colors such as yellow, green and yellowish green cannot be obtained due to the above-mentioned disadvantages of the yellow coupler. For this reason, there has been a demand for the realization of a yellow coupler wherein the absorption maximum wavelength of the dye formed therefrom be positioned on the further shorter wavelength side and the absorption of the dye in the longer wavelength side exceeding 500 nm sharply diminish.
As has been mentioned above, it is the present situation that any light-sensitive silver halide photographic materials excellent in the overall color reproducibility for all colors are still not found.